Dallas-Luke Friendship
The friendship between Mike Dallas and Luke Baker began before their first appearances on the show sometime over the course of winter break for the 2011-2012 school year when the Junior Hockey Team Toronto Ice Hounds was formed. Overview Since some members of the Toronto Ice Hounds are far away from home they treat each other like family they all look out for each other, Dallas and Luke met when the Toronto Ice Hounds was formed. Season 12 In Come As You Are (1), Dallas is seen giving Luke dap outside the school and later on they are shown at the assembly. In Come As You Are (2), Dallas and Luke and the rest of the Hockey Team are at the pep rally for the Toronto Ice Hounds and they are later shown complaining to Mr. Simpson about what Katie did with the video about Drew at his house party. In Gives You Hell (1), Dallas and Luke are with the rest of the Toronto Ice Hounds at lunch they laugh when Campbell tells Tristan, "I think you have the wrong table." In Got Your Money (1), Dallas and Luke are seen in hallway by their lockers with the rest of the Hockey Team and Dallas tells Fiona to prove she is lesbian by kissing Imogen and Fiona replies back and says how about you kiss him talking about Luke. In Got Your Money (2), Dallas and Luke were both at the dance, but Dallas was with Fiona for most of the school dance. In Say It Ain't So (1), Dallas and Luke are shown with the rest of the Hockey Team at lunch and Dallas and the rest of the Hockey Team laugh at Campbell when Campbell lies and says he has a girlfriend back home named Jamie and Luke says as a joke, "Isn't Jamie a boy name?". In Say It Ain't So (2), Dallas and Luke and the rest of the Toronto Ice Hounds are seen celebrating their win in their big Hockey game at Little Miss Steaks. In Rusty Cage (1), Dallas and Luke are at Hockey practice getting on Cam about he could be doing a lot better than what he is doing now later they are showen talking to Campbell at his locker and later they are showen in the locker room before Hockey practice and are making fun of Campbell and then telling him if he is sick go home and then later they catch Cam in a lie and force him to skate back and fourth on the ice. In Rusty Cage (2), Dallas stops Luke from jumping off a rail and they are later showen at their Hockey game and after that in the locker room. In Never Ever (2), Dallas and Luke are at their Hockey game and later Dallas, Luke, and the rest of the Hockey Team trash Jake's garden and then they are shown getting on the bus for their Hockey game. In Sabotage (1), Dallas and Luke and some other members of the Hockey Team are at school drinking beer and they mess around with Clare. Trivia *It is assumed they knew each other since winter break. *They both are great at hockey. *They both are a part of the Toronto Ice Hounds. Photos Dg121314-4.jpg|Dallas and Luke at Hockey practice. Ghey hockey.jpg|Dallas and Luke talking outside. Category:Degrassi Category:Season 12 Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Degrassi Category:Season 12 Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Season 12 Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Degrassi Category:Season 12 Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Degrassi Category:Season 12 Category:Degrassi Category:Season 12 Category:Friendships Category:Relationships